The overall objective of this study is to assess the role of steroid sulfates in the mammalian testis in relation to the formation of biologically active steroid hormones. These studies include investigations on 1) the role of gonadotropins in the regulation of testicular steroid sulfatase and 2) solubilization, purification and characterization of the testicular 17 beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase.